The Crown
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: In an moment of truth, Elinor will decide what's really important to her. Merida? Or the Crown!


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been putting up any stories lately. I been very busy and all. I'm now 16! Woohoo! So I decided to put his short story up cuz I made it on my birthday and I didnt get a chance to put it up and also I have seen a lot of people want me to write more about Merida and Elinor's mother-daughter relationship. So here we go**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day for the Highlands. Everyone was out relaxing with friends and family or doing some errands around the land. But we can't say the same for our Queen Elinor of DunBroch. Elinor was in a deep slumber in her room. She was very content until she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Mum...Mum..Mum..MUM!" yell the voice. This cause Elinor to quickly wake up in a shock while she look around frantically. She saw a red headed figure standing on top of her bed, staring at her with blue eyes. It didn't take her long to find out it was her daughter, Merida. "What the-! Oh. Merida. What is it lass?" Elinor questioned her with curiousity. "Today's the day mum" Merida cheerfully sang as she jump off the bed.

"Huh?" Elinor said sounding a bit drowsy.

"Oh come on! Ye know what I'm talking about" Merida said with glee

"I really don't know"

"Are ye serious?! Ye are telling me ye don't remember the day?!" Merida complain

"Well I guess I really don't know since I'm telling ye it" Elinor joked

"Ugh mum. Today's the day we go riding on our horses. Ye said so" Merida said giving her the pouting face.

"Riding our horses?! I don't remember saying no such thing

"Of course ye won't remember mum. I ask ye when ye were half asleep" Merida pointed out.

"What?!"

"Yep and ye said yes. That's when we made the deal"

"Merida! That was no deal. I was half asleep talking to ye! Ye should of wa-"

"Ah ah! Remember mum. 'A queen doesn't break deals with people'"

"Ha ha funny Merida but that doesn't count. And besides, we got lots of work to do"

"Aww man"

"But I guess we can do it fer a couple of minutes. We do need the fresh air"

"Really?! Alright! Yes! Score 1 fer the princess" Merida said as she put an finger.

"But that means ye have to do twice of much work fer the rest of the week because of it" Elinor grinned mischievously.

"Aww what?! That's no fair mum" Merida pouted as she folded her arms

"Yes it is. Score 1 fer the queen" Elinor smiled at her daughter as she put an finger also.

"Well,I guess I can take the loss fer it" Merida grumbled as she look away. Elinor couldn't but chuckle as she smiled at her daughter.

Merida turn around and smiled back at her. Then the two left the castle and went into the stables to get their horses and headed out to the hillside,where they watch the clans head back home.

* * *

Merida look out towards the orange,pink,yellow, and purple sunset and gasp in awe. It's been a while since she saw a beautiful view like this.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elinor said as she rode up next to her while looking out into the sunset.

"Aye" Merida agree and Elinor smile

"I remember when I first came here. That was the first time I met yer father"

"Really?!" Merida exclaim in surprise as she look at her mother

"Aye" Elinor said nostalgically as she start to reminisce about her younger days "He was standing where ye were. He was looking out towards the sunset. He then notice me and had a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, Elinor felt a gust of wind go by her. She turn around to see that it was Merida and Angus taking off.

"Hey! Merida!"

"Sorry mum but ye really have to stop being so distracted with yer stories! YA!" Merida shouted back at her mother. She then snap the reigns on Angus and headed full speed towards the forest.

"Oh that lass is gonna get it" Elinor said mischievously as she snap the reigns of her horse and took off.

* * *

The two raced through the magical forest that once was feared when Mor'du was alive, roaming around. Merida was still in the lead because of the extra feet she gotten when her mother was too caught up in her memory. Elinor wasn't too far from her. "Come on mum! I know ye can go faster than that!" Merida playfully yelled to her mother as she made Angus go faster. "Oh just watch lass! Yer asking fer it!" Elinor playfully yelled back to her daughter. She too made her horse go faster. The two then cross the familiar scenery they encounter when Elinor was a bear. Just as Elinor was about to about to ride past, something shine at her from the side. She quicky pull the horse to a stop and got off. 'What was that?' She thought to herself as she walk toward the sining light. When she got by it, she gasped at what is was.

"My..crown?" Elinor said as her voice wavering a little as se pick it up off the ground. At that moment, Merida look back and said with an joyful voice

"Hey mum! What's wrong?! Give u-" Merida stop herself short when she realize what her mother was looking at. "Oh..." She then pull Angus back and rode over to her mum's side. She got off Angus and walk up to her.

"Why is this still here?" She said sounding confused. Merida didn't have to look at her mother to tell that she is uncertain on what to do. Not wanting to be selfish by telling her mother to forget about it and let's continue to have fun riding our horse, she just gave her the advice that she can. She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile

"Go ahead mum. It's yer crown. Yer pride and joy and it makes ye who ye are"

Elinor began to admire it like she once did and Merida wince a little. Was her mother really going to go back to the way she was before?

"Ye are right" She reassured. She then starts to raise the crown to her head.

Merida couldn't believe it! She was going back to her old way. Just as the crown was about to get on Elinor's head, she stop it and pull it back to it was in front of her.

"But ye are sadly mistaken"

"Eh?!" Merida was sent into shock! Did she really hear that right? She wasn't going back to her old way? Elinor look at the crown "No.." Then looks at Merida "This crown..is not me pride and joy." She then threw the crown onto the ground and it crack. Merida was flabbergasted by this. Elinor turn to her and smile "Ye are"

"Me?!" Merida blurted out in surprise.

"Aye lass. If it wasn't fer ye, I would be the person I am today"

"I know but I almost made ye lost yer life..." Merida trailed off while looking down at the ground. Elinor felt bad that Merida was still beating herself over that. That was 2 years ago but she can see why she still holding onto that. That day will be very terrifying to anybody but she just wish that Merida can find a way to forgive herself.

"That really wasn't you're fault Merida"

"It feels like it and not a day goes by when I don't think about it" Merida said looking back at her with hurting eyes.

Elinor thought to herself for a minute. Is there way to ease Merida's pain a little? Suddenly, she then got an idea. Changing the subject, Elinor says "Merida, do ye trust me what I'm going to say to ye?"

"Of course what is it?" Merida asked still looking at her mother.

"I'll always be right..." She then points at where Merida's heart will be "Here"

When those words left her mouth, Merida felt tears wanting to fall from her eyes. Even though she heard those words so many times, it always tugs at her heart. Not wanting to show all her tears to her mother, she quickly rub her arm furiously at her eyes. Elinor see this and grabs her arm. Merida look at her with teary eyes. Elinor did a sad smile and simply wipe away her daughter's tears. When she was doing this, Merida's hand shot up to her face and gently wipe at her eyes. Was she crying and didn't notice? She then felt herself being pull into an embrace. She gasped out loud, not meaning to. She still hasn't gotten over the feeling of her and Merida being in this close for a while. The last time they were like this is when Merida was a wee lass. Elinor then felt Merida squeezing her waist a little and she quickly went and gave Merida an motherly embrace. Merida's eyes widen. She didn't think her mother was going to do that? But she didn't let it bother her so she softly close her eyes. They stay like that for a few minutes until Elinor look up to the sky and notice it was starting to get dark. She then turn back to her daughter and did an genuine smile.

"It's getting late. I think we should start heading home okay" Elinor said as she release her from the hug.

"Aye!" Merida agreed with an big teary grin on her face and Elnor chuckle a little.

The two jump onto their horses and rode off, leaving the broken crown, scattered on the ground.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this story? Let me know through the reviews and feel free to inbox me for some more new ideas for stories**


End file.
